gravityfallsfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Feverish Dreams
Hello, I am the MIGHTY ETHELRED! THE STRONG! THE POWERFUL! BUT YOU MAY CALL ME BY MY MOST GREATEST TITLE! HIS MOST MIGHTY GRAND HIGHNESS! Or you can call me Tim. Okay, so this is my first Gravity Falls fanfic, so if you don't like, then don't read! FEVERISH DREAMS by Tim the Royal President Dipper Pines had been stressed, he had not been getting much sleep. Every night, he would always have strange dreams. He was at the brink of doom, and the Enemy was approaching with his knife drawn and.... hang on, let's rewind a bit, so we can see how this all started. This fanfic is based on The Dark Eye, oh right I don't own Gravity Falls. June 16 THE PREMATURE BURIAL The Mystery Shack was completely quiet. Everyone was fast asleep, Mabel was asleep, curled up, hugging Waddles close to her. Grunckle Stan was snoring on the couch, with drool hanging from his mouth. Dipper was snoring softly, curled up in a ball, hugging his pillow tightly. He was exhausted, a whole day of working non-stop, having to deal with annoying customers, being creeped out by Pacifica's flirting, constantly being mocked by Robbie. Yup. EXHAUSTING. So now he was really glad to finally be able to rest. 'Finally, peace and quiet.' he thought to himself. He drifted off. Hoping he wouldn't be plagued by nightmares. In Dipper's dream Dipper slowly opened his eyes, and found himself in somewhere pitch black, 'Where am I?' DIPPER'S POV I woke up to someplace dark and quiet, "Where am I?" I rrepeated. "Mabel? Soos? Grunckle Stan? Wendy? Anyone?" Nothing. I began to panic. I tried to reach my arms out, but I struck something solid. Oh no. I was in a coffin! Please god, let this be a Safety Coffin! I struggled, I pushed against the lid! It DIDN'T EVEN BUDGE! I was TRAPPED! OH GOD! I WAS PREMATURELY BURIED! MERCY, OH LORD! I FELT TRAPPED! I COULDN'T BREATHE! I WAS NEVER GOING TO SEE MY FAMILY AGAIN! I GAVE A LOUD PIERCING SHRIEK! '' ''"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" "DIPPER! WAKE UP!" Normal POV Dipper awoke with a gasp, he was pale and sweating all over, he had tears streaming down his cheeks. Mabel had heard him scream and woke him up instantly, "Dippy, what's wrong?" she asked, worry clear in her voice. Dipper began to sob, and buried his head in his arms, and hugged his knees close to himself. "It was so horrible, Mabel! It felt so real!" he cried out. Mabel instantly wrapped her arms around her brother and hugged him tight, while trying to comfort him. "Shh shh, it's okay, it's okay, you're safe now Dippy. Do you want to talk about it?" Dipper sniffled, and began in a shaky voice, " I was in a coffin, Mabel. I was buried alive! I have never felt so helpless! It was dark and I could barely breathe! I thought I was going to die!" Mabel hugged him tighter," Shh. It was just a bad dream. YOu're safe DIpper." "But Mabel, that's what I'm really afraid, being buried alive! What if that actually happens to me!" "Dipper, listen to me! I promise, I'll never let anything bad happen to you, I won't let anyone hurt you! You'll be safe with me!" Dipper softly smiled, "Thanks MAbes." He instantly passed out from the exhaustion, and fell asleep in her arms "No problem broseph." She laid both of them down, and stroked his hair softly, while whispering soothing things into is ear, "Just close your eyes, there's nothing to fear, I'm always here, you'll be safe with me." She fell asleep as well. Little did she know, that something was going to happen, so great, that not even Mabel could protect her brother from it. Dipper soon rose from his bed, ensuring that Mabel was right. Then and there, at the door, he fell. Everything was pitch black. Dipper woke up dressed in a fancy suit. His hands were crossed on his shoulders. He was in a coffin. "Nopenopenopenopethisisnothappening! Guyyyyysssssss! Help!" He called. Mabel was crying oh so softly until she leaned in the coffin and spoke. "B-bro-broseph? I-is that y-you?" She joyfully- but silently- asked. Dipper replied a firm yes. Well, it was like this: YESYESYESYESYESMABLEPLEASEHELPMEINEEDHELPPLEASEHELP! Mabel stopped crying and angrily yelled back. "No! It's not you! Imposter!! Barry him forever!!!!!" Dipper cried in distress. "No Mabel!! It's me you have to beleive me it's so true!" Mabel angrily denied. "No!" Dipper cried even louder but nothing came out. "Wake up dipper!!" Mabel called. Dipper had tears in his eyes. Dipper tried to walk to the bathroom, but fell. He clawed his way to the bathroom, locked the door and cried. "Mabel. Take me to a hospital. Right now. And take my hat and throw it to the deepest parts of the earth." A scared Dipper said. "but--" "Just do it Mabel!" Mabel looked in his journal. Bingo. "Chain the person to a lit circle and call out this chant. Face them with an object that scared him the most." She read. "Dipper! I need to show you something!" she called. Little did she know that the page was for turning someone evil. Chained to a lit circle (half naked- what bruh?) he struggled to get out. "M-Mabel, what are you doing." He bit the chains until Mabel sat down and open coffin and reached for the keys to the chains. "No! Noooooo!!! Help!!! Help me!!!! Someone help me!!!!!!!" Dipper cried. Placed in the coffin, Mabel said chants that really meant, "your soul is useless, you are evil, and you work for me!" Dipper now was asleep. Mabel carried him to the shack. Mabel took a stroll to her room. She was puzzled when she saw cryptograms on her door. Dipper was dressed in a black suit. He had a marker and what Mabel could see of, he wrote cryptograms all over the room. "What. Have. You. Done?!? Grunkle Stan is going to kill us." Mabel protested. "I bet Stanley doesn't even know what these mean. Anyway, I'm going to do more fun things in the forest. You can join me if you don't want to die of boredom up here." Dipper said in the most beautiful, cold voice possible. Mabel looked oddly confused. "What're you gonna do." Mabel cooed strangely in her non intergettic voice. "Oh you'll see." Dipper said. In the graveyard, Dipper meditated and said cryptograms that meant, "Come to me master!" Soon enough, some teenagers found him. "What are you doing nerd?" One said. "I'm just...hey! Aren't you that kid who films those epic fail videos?!!" Dipper lied, but knew it because he'd adopted some...powers. "You know those-- ooh! Let's do one! Where do you wanna go?" The kid was hypnotized in Dipper's interesting conversation. "Yeah. Let's go to... the river." Dipper suggested. The kid had went with his skateboard. On the skate board and ready, Dipper was holding this axe. He swept the boy with his feet, stabbed him and pushed him in the river. "Oh no." Dipper teased. "Let me help you..." Dipper offered. "No!" The boy said. "Oh well." Dipper said as he dropped the axe in the water. Then, he waved his two fingers, and the boy forgot everything, eventually dying in the process. "Back to the shack." Dipper said. "Hello, Sister." Dipper said calmly. Mabel shivered as Dipper wrapped his arms around her neck. "Woah, you are cold." Mabel said, though she knew he was evil, because she looked in the book. "I have to go!" Mabel raised her voice awkwardly. "Wait, don't you want to have some funnnnnn...?" Dipper pleaded. His eyes looking somewhat sweet. Mabel fell into his cold hearted trance. "Of course!" Mabel said happily. "Okay. I'll seek, you hide." Dipper said playfully. "1,2,3..." Dipper started. Mabel ran to the back of a tree. Flying above, Dipper laughed to himself and started to the tree. He landed at the top, fell and tickled Mabel. Giggles giggles, until everything got quiet. "Why was the innocent sister in trouble?" Dipper asked, fingers wiggling. "Tell me!" Mabel said. Slowly, she was fast asleep. "Because she was about to be my puppet." Dipper mumbled, before carrying her to her room and locking the door.